


Lifetimes

by yodasbaekon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodasbaekon/pseuds/yodasbaekon
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, a 25-year old neurosurgeon, has never believed in the afterlife. Until he finds himself stuck in the middle of life and death, with an extremely short-tempered Grim Reaper.





	Lifetimes

A sharp pain in the chest awoke Baekhyun, who gasped for air as soon as his eyes opened. _What happened?_ He shut his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He tried to recall what happened. 

**Driving. A cliff. The breaks—they were not working. An inevitable crash.**

That was all he could remember. More thinking made his head hurt than it already was. Getting out was his priority. Baekhyun opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. Luckily, his car was still intact on the inside, but the engine was damaged, as nothing happened when he tried to start the car. Baekhyun pulled down the visor above him, and all he could see was an empty car seat. Distraught, he placed a palm on his face, rubbing it to make sure that it was still there. Dozens of questions started running around his mind. And most were about his missing reflection. His ability as a surgeon made him confident that he would survive this accident, but his reflection? He wasn't sure about that. For all he knew he could've looked terribly deformed right now, and the thought of it dreaded him.

Baekhyun's thoughts were interrupted when someone knocks on his window. _Finally, a rescue team._ He thought. Baekhyun opened the car door, using his arm to open it further. He was greeted by the scent of gasoline as soon as he went outside, and his eyes met someone's. It was only then when he realized that there was a tall man standing just a few centimeters from him. 

The man was clad in all black—from his hat to his shoes. His outfit gave him an ominous aura. And to top all of that, the man's eyes had two different colors: the right one was blue and the left one was right. They were glowing in the dark. Baekhyun was so dazed by the man's eyes that he didn't realized that the man started to speak. 

"Byun Baekhyun, right?" the man asked. His voice was deep and surprisingly soft. He pulled something from his pocket. It was a small paper, or the man's hand was just big. Either way, the paper contained something that made the man's brows furrow. "Time of dea—Wait, you're..." the man glanced at Baekhyun and at the paper again. "You're not dead..." he sounded disappointed. 

This news made Baekhyun sigh in relief. 

__

"But you're not alive either."


End file.
